


Loving Rose

by KaiyeInternational



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Juleka is probably being dramatic, Other, everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiyeInternational/pseuds/KaiyeInternational
Summary: Juleka is used to losing





	Loving Rose

Jukeka would hate to think that she and Rose had become one of those couples, people so oblivious to their mutual feelings that everyone around them suffered. However, she couldn't deny that things with Rose had been off since he came to Paris. 

Had they missed their chance?

Far be it for her to deny Rose time to spend with her idol. Prince Ali was everything Rose wanted to be and a sign that maybe, just maybe, the world wasn't as harsh as it had seemed since the arrival of Hawkmoth. He was genuine, open, friendly, and all the things that Juleka wanted to be for Rose but couldn't manage. 

Maybe that's why things were off with Rose. In the face of that kind of goodness, insecurities that she thought she'd smothered years ago of not being enough to be The One for anyone had flared up. Maybe instead of brooding silently wondering why she wasn't good enough to keep Rose happy, she should have been there, silently affirming her place in Rose's life. She should have staked her claim.   
But Rose wasn't a competition. She wasn't a flower that could be plucked and kept until it shriveled and died. She was girl. A sweet girl who had made Juleka feel loved and treasured, a rarity in her life of being overlooked. Her best friend. And maybe that's how it should have stayed. 

She'd reached for the stars, brushed glory, and it was time to return to earth. Even if she and Rose weren't going to last romantically, at least they'd still be friends. Still best friends

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble has been sitting in my phone for like 3 years now.


End file.
